


I Know: A coda to "Yes"

by pangallimaufry



Series: The Ridiculously Cheesy Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chaos Ensues, Coda, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yuuri is permanently embarassed during this fic, everyone finally finds out Victor and Yuuri are soulmates, how did this get so LONG?!, reaction fic, this probably won't make any sense if you haven't read YES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangallimaufry/pseuds/pangallimaufry
Summary: In which many people (who are more observant than Yuuri) realize that Victor and Yuuri are soulmates, and the calamity that ensues.





	I Know: A coda to "Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Several people requested a reaction fic when Yes finished, so here it is! Sorry this is like... a month after. Work is swamped (and I write for a living) so fic production is slow these days.
> 
> If you haven't read Yes, this probably won't make any sense. You can find Yes [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10608582)
> 
> Also, I seem to be developing a terrible habit of titles-that-exist-in-the-fic-as-dialogue. XD

 

The stands were hushed and quiet as the last notes of music faded away. A single, breathless moment at the end of the performance before the arena erupted with noise. Shouts and cheers and whistles echoed around Mari and Minako as they remained the only two people sitting in the stands.

“No.” Minako said, staring down at the ice. “No way.”

“Was that…” Mari could barely speak, still taking in the shock.

“That was--NO.” Minako was adamant, standing up among the roaring crowd. “They would have told us!”

She’d seen this routine before. Performed first by Victor, then in Yuuri’s viral video. She might not be a figure skater, but as a fan of skating, she knew what this routine meant.

As a dancer, she could read the changes in the flow, see the story unfold in the lines of their bodies. She’d seen this story before -- and knew where the boys had changed the script. Altering it forever.

Victor and Yuuri were--

“They can’t be,” she gasped covering her mouth with both hands.

“It would explain why Victor chased him to Hasetsu,” Mari said, one elbow propped up on her knee, chin cupping her hand as she looked down on them thoughtfully. One figure in blue and another in red waved to their screaming fans. One corner of her mouth turned up in an amused regard as the two men left the ice still holding hands.

If you squinted hard enough, you could imagine the glint of gold rings, even up here in the stands.

“It would explain why Victor wanted to coach Yuuri,” Minako said, calming down a little. “But why didn’t they _say_ something?”

Mari shot her a look and stood up just as pretty much everyone around them started to sit back down. She waved at Minako to follow her as she left their seats and headed for the stairs. “Come on. Let’s go track him down.”

 

\-----

 

The exhibition skates were always Yuuri’s favourite part of the competition...when he was selected to perform. The more relaxed, performative routines were far easier for him. He could let his step sequences shine and forget about the jumps that gave him so much difficulty.

This time, however, was different.

This time he’d skated Stay Close to Me with Victor.

They had spent hours frantically preparing, modifying the routine to turn it into a pair skate that was just as soulful as their original versions. Months of training together helped them synch quickly. Their soulbond helped them even more.

Yuuri could feel it, flickering inside his chest. Victor was probably off with the reporters somewhere right now, announcing his comeback to be this happy. Yuuri’s smile grew wider as he headed away from the ice and towards the locker room, basking in the glow of his soulmate’s contentment.

His own glow, however, was broken fairly quickly by his best friend cornering him in the hall.

“Yuuri!” Phichit said, running up to him happily and slinging an arm around his shoulders. “That was beautiful!”

His tone was bright and happy to anyone passing them by, but Yuuri shuddered inside. The Thai skater forcibly turned Yuuri around a corner and down an empty hallway.

He dropped his voice, his next words steely anger carrying an undercurrent of hurt.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me Victor’s your soulmate?” Phichit asked, his voice carrying an odd combination of outrage, hurt, and delighted glee.

His smile was--decidedly furious. Like cheer plastered over anger so you wouldn’t (or couldn’t) run away without giving him an answer.

But the joy was real, Yuuri knew that. As real as the hurt that came before it.

“I...umm...ahhh. I didn’t know?” Yuuri said, hands up in a weak shrug as though his empty palms were all he had to offer. (They were.)

Phichit blinked. Rapidly. Several times.

“Yuuri, he’s your _soulmate_ . How could you not know?” Yuuri cringed. Okay so it sounded weak and pathetic even to him, and he _lived_ the whole debacle.

“I--uh...um…” Yuuri stammered, shifting his weight from foot to foot and fidgeting nervously. He laughed the awkward, panicked laugh that always preceded a meltdown.

Some of the anger drained out of Phichit’s face as he read the signs of an impending panic attack, easing off the outrage.

Yuuri opened his mouth again to explain -- but how did you explain something like this? Knowing was the whole _point_ of soulmates. And Phichit should have been the first one he told.

But he’d been so wrapped up in Victor and the competition and _retiring_ then _not_ retiring and now--

“He forgot. Didn’t you Yuuri?” Chris asked, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation from around the corner. He walked over and Phichit shifted to one side to let Chris join them.

That was... better? Phichit was no longer looming directly in front of Yuuri, pinning him to the wall.

Now there were too smiling skaters blocking him from running away.

This was...just perfect.

Chris turned to Phicht, a sly grin crossing his face as he spilled the story Yuuri was too embarrassed to tell. “Victor told me. It happened at the banquet last year but Yuuri was so drunk he forgot it all.”

Yuuri groaned and covered his face in his hands.

Phichit looked back and forth between Yuuri and Chris, eyes widening as he took in the implications.

“You mean...last year’s banquet? With the pole dancing?” Phicht asked.

Yuuri whimpered.

“That’s the one!” Chris said, holding up a finger and winking.

“Victor was, obviously, heartbroken when Yuuri didn’t remember.”

_Oh god._

“Apparently Yuuri flat out rejected him at the airport and poor Victor spent months pining for him.”

Yuuri slid down the wall, trying to hide from the two figures above him. He wanted to crawl into a corner and die. It was better than the icy-hot chills of embarassment flushing through his cheeks and up and down his spine.

Yuuri peeked up through his fingers. Phichit’s jaw had dropped, mouth hanging open. Unable to close it even if he wanted to. The traitor.

Chris’s eyes sparkled with unrepressed glee. Why was Victor’s best friend such a sadist?

“And then Victor saw Yuuri’s video…” Chris’s voice softened, the glee shifting to something quieter, but just as happy. “He headed straight to Japan. Determined to win the love of his life back.”

_Huh_?

Yuuri looked up from his hands, a tentative hope just starting to shine from the edges of his face.

“Really?” he asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

Chris nodded down at him. “You know, even though you were drunk and don’t remember it, you were really quite charming at the banquet, Yuuri. I was quite jealous of Victor for a time.”

The smile Chris sent him was genuine and caring. Like maybe Victor’s best friend actually approved of him? Yuuri flushed harder as he stood up.

Him? _Charming?_ He shook his head. Chris must be lying. Yuuri had seen the footage and that was _not_ what he’d call charmng.  

“Ohmygod, Yuuri! That’s so romantic!” Phichit said, hearts in his eyes. Yuuri could practically see them floating around his best friend’s head.

“No it’s not,” he said, voice wavering as the pain he’d been repressing since Victor’s revelation came bubbling to the surface.

Chris and Phichit’s gazes snapped over to Yuuri in an instant. Both men picking up on his pain, their light hearted celebrations disappearing under waves of concerned curiosity (Chris) and the realization of a possible impending breakdown (Phichit).

“I--I hurt him.” Yuuri had to force the words out of his throat. His fists clenched, nails digging into the palms of his hands, almost completely hidden under the long costume sleeves. The small bite of pain echoed the one in his heart every time he thought about what had happened. How he’d forgotten Victor, and spent months pushing him away because of it.

How he’d nearly cost them their bond...because he was drunk.

“I didn’t remember and I hurt him.” It was the only thing he could say. There were no words to really say what Yuuri was feeling, just the guilt and self-recrimination for what he’d done, even unintentionally. The complicated mix of shame and embarrassment and a complete absence of all of those emotions -- because he really hadn’t known. And the intention hadn’t been there.

But it had happened anyway.

And he hated himself for that.

Phichit’s smile this time was real. The warmth in it shone from his eyes. “You fell in love with him anyway, though.”

Yuuri nodded, staring at the floor instead of meeting their gazes.

Chris made a little noise, tilting his head to one side, a soft smile emerging on his face. “You know Yuuri, when Victor first told me, I wasn’t sure if you two would actually work as soulmates.”

Yuri flinched. “Yeah, I know. I’m me and he’s...Victor.” The words were old, and something about them felt -- off?

It was still a programmed response, coming almost automatically, but Yuuri realized, the minute the words left his lips, that they felt hollow. Deep down, he no longer believed them.

For a second, he thought he felt the place inside his heart that was Victor flare a little brighter, like a little caress across his soul. As though his soulmate could hear and feel how he had changed inside and was quietly celebrating with him.

Knowing Victor, he probably was.

“I was wrong,” Chris said. “You are exactly what he needed.”

_What?_ Yuuri looked up in surprise. “You mean that?”

“Of course! You’ve met Victor, right? You ground him.” Chris slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him in close in a one-armed hug. Yuuri teetered, thrown off balance a little by but the sudden embrace. But not entirely unhappy with it?

“You give him direction and purpose in a way he’s never had before.” Chris said. “And I should know. I’m his best friend and closest competitor.”

Yuuri flushed, not really able to believe Chris’s words. At least, not yet. But maybe…

He looked up to see a familiar hamster-print phone case pointed at him and Chris.

“Wait...Phichit are you recording this?!” Yuuri surged forward, grasping for the phone but the Thai skater danced backwards out of reach.

“Of course I am! This is too good not to post!” Any tension or anger from earlier was completely gone and his eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. “Imagine what the fans will say!”

Yuuri groaned. “No, Phichit, come on. Please don’t!” He made another grab for the phone, failing miserably.

Behind him, Chris chuckled.  “The fans will love it Yuuri!” he said.

“You can’t--please no!” The look on Yuuri’s face was one of complete horror, mingled with utter despair as he reached out to Phichit.

“Phichit, please. You’re my best friend. Please don’t do this!” he begged, falling to his knees. A sharp glint came into Phichit’s eye, a narrowed calculation that made Yuuri’s blood run cold.

“All right. But you owe me, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri gulped, nodding frantically in agreement. He climbed to his feet and held out a hand for Phichit to shake. “Done,” he said.

They shook on it, Phichit took a selfie with the three of them as proof of the deal, and the three of them headed back to the main hallway.  

“You know, if anything it should go on my page,” Chris said, letting out a roar of laughter at the horrified look on Yuuri’s face as he realized there was nothing stopping Phichit from sending the video to Chris and letting _Chris_ post it.

(Not that either of them _would_. But the look on Yuuri’s face was worth it.)

 

\------

 

“Oh Yuuri!” It was the same, trilling, cheery call that had greeted him all those months ago in Hasetsu, bright and high and happy.

Too happy.

The same happiness that had ripped his coat off and freaked out about his post-season weight gain.

Yuuri turned to see his sister and Minako approaching him from the other side of the lobby. He’d finished his interviews and was waiting for Victor. This comeback announcement was taking forever. (Although that wasn’t too surprising, considering how many questions the press likely had for him.)

Minako had a huge smile on her face. Mari was more reserved, looking almost...amused?

“Why didn’t you tell us Victor is your soulmate?” Minako asked sweetly, teeth bared, ready to rip Yuuri to shreds in a heartbeat if she didn’t like his answer.

Yuuri gulped. “I--uh...I”

Once again, he hung his head in shame, staring at the floor instead of making eye contact. His shoulders slumped as he admitted the truth. “I forgot.”

“You _what_ ? _How could you FORGET?!_ This is Victor _Nikiforov_ we’re talking about! You’ve been obsessed with him since you were 12!”

“Shh!” Yuuri covered Minako’s mouth with one of his hands, gesturing to her to cut it out. “Minako please. What if somebody hears you?”

His instructor relented, calming down a bit at the stricken look on Yuuri’s face.

“It was the banquet, wasn’t it?” Mari asked, arms crossed as she regarded her brother. Yuuri nodded.

“You were drunk.”

Yuuri nodded again.

“And you forgot.”

Another nod.

“And you fell in love with him anyway.” Yuuri nodded so hard he was likely to break something, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

“Oh,” Minako sighed, the pieces falling into place for her. “That’s so romantic.”

She swooned, one hand over her heart. It was a graceful swoon, the way only a trained ballerina could do, so that it looked completely involuntary but was still perfectly controlled. “No wonder he took a break to come coach you!”

Straightening, she leaned in close to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “Don’t you ever keep anything like this from me again, okay?” Her voice was cheery, her teeth bared in what seemed to be a smile...but that particular smile had been inspiring fear in Yuuri’s heart since he was a child.

He gulped, and nodded some more.

Mari, thankfully, was a bit more sympathetic. She watched him laconically, a small upward twist to her lips. Not quite a smile, but not a frown either. More like a kind of satisfied knowing.

“I guess you didn’t have to worry about falling in love with him after all,” she said, fiddling with the cigarette in her fingers. The area was a non-smoking area, so she wouldn’t light up, but twirling the cigarette between her fingers wasn’t off limits.   

This time, his nod was sheepish, one hand rubbing at his elbow, subconsciously trying to hold all of his emotions in. “Yeah,” he said, grateful that his sister, at least, got it.

(Granted, she had been the first person to get him drunk, so she probably understood it a bit better than Minako.)

“I guess that means you don’t have to worry about what mom and dad will say now,” she said, and icy terror-sweat broke out on Yuuri’s forehead. “Since he is your soulmate there’s no reason to be--Yuuri?” she asked, cutting herself off when she saw her brother’s trembling.

Mom and Dad.

He still had to tell his parents.

_Oh god._ He buried his face in his hands again, praying to the floor: _please just swallow me now._

 

\-----

 

**Onsen on Eros** @onsen-on-eros   
OMG OMG OMG YOU GUYS  
DID YOU SEE YUURI KATSUKI’S EXHIBITION SKATE #GPF 

 

**Phichit ChulaCAN** @hamsterchit   
@onsen-on-eros  And Victor’s announced his come back! ^_^

 

**#1 Victor Fan** @vikniki4ov-4evr  
@hamsterchit  We always knew he was coming back

 

**dat ass tho** @goldacometti  
@vikniki4ov-4evr Uh...no we didn’t? He said he was considering the future and then became Yuuri’s coach

 

**#1 Victor Fan** @vikniki4ov-4evr  
@goldacometti Yeah, like coaching Yuuri Katskui could compare to a 6th world championship #victor4ever

 

**Phichit ChulaCAN** @hamsterchit   
Did anyone else notice the matching rings they were wearing?

 

**Onsen on Eros** @onsen-on-eros   
@hamsterchit  I THOUGHT I SAW THAT BUT WASN’T SURE OMG ARE YOU SURE?!?!!

 

**dat ass tho** @goldacometti  
@onsen-on-eros @hamsterchit  Do you guys think they could be soulmates?

 

**Tiny Kitten** @lil__neko  
@goldacometti @onsen-on-eros @hamsterchit They haven’t announced anything…

 

**GO YURATCHKA!** @tigers-eye_blind  
@lil__neko Yeah, because even famous athletes don’t want ALL of their personal lives on the internet

 

**Winter Rain** @winterrain   
@lil__neko @tigers-eye_blind If they look at each other like soulmates…

And wear rings like soulmates…

And they skate like soulmates…

To a song ABOUT soulmates...

They’re soulmates

 

**#1 Victor Fan** @vikniki4ov-4evr  
@goldacometti Pssh, yeah right. Like @KatsukiYuuri could be @LivingLegend's soulmate

 

**Onsen on Eros** @onsen-on-eros   
VICTOR JUST CONFIRMED IT

 

**NIKIFOROV RETURNING TO COMPETITION**  
**Will continue to coach Japanese skater, Yuuri Katsuki**

 

Nikiforov stated he intends to move back to St. Petersburg with his soulmate to continue training under Yakov Feltsman.

When asked about his plans for the future Nikiforov stated that he and Katsuki would be married as soon as Katsuki won a gold medal. The two have apparently been soulbonded for some time, but have only just made their bond public.

With his silver medal in the Grand Prix Final this season, Katsuki is once again the favourite to win the Japanese nationals. Which means a wedding might only be a few months off...

 

 

**#1 Victor Fan** @vikniki4ov-4evr  
...well fuck

 

\-----

 

The trip back to Hasetsu was uneventful. If you could call deciding on your entire future with your soulmate uneventful. So much was going to change now, Yuuri realized, staring out the plane window as they landed in Japan, Victor stirring awake on his shoudler.

“Huh?”

“We’re here,” Yuuri said softly.

“Mmm...five more minutes,” Victor murmured, snuggling into Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri laughed. They probably had longer than that while they taxied to the gate. Then they had the train ride to Hasetsu. And then…

Yuuri had decided to not think about “and then.”   

At least, not until “then” arrived.

He interlaced his fingers with Victor’s, a small squeeze showing the deep appreciation he sent through the soulbond. He knew Victor was awake because he squeezed back.

It was funny how quickly he’d gotten used to Victor’s touches, Yuuri thought, as they deplaned and headed for the train. How quickly the little brushes of their fingers became expected. How the weight of Victor’s hand on his shoulder became comforting. How the warmth of a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back could feel like safety and like home.

Home.

He thought about that a lot on the train ride.

Home.

He was going home.

But he already was home.

Home was Hasetsu.

Home was also sitting beside him, staring out the window, nose pressed to the glass like an excited child.

His joy and wonder were probably the things Yuuri loved about Victor the most.

That, and the way Victor, wordlessly, without even a push through the bond, lay a hand on Yuuri’s knee when they finally sat down in the dining room with his parents.

“I...I.” Yuuri swallowed and tried again, looking at his parents’ smiles, knowing that they wouldn’t truly be mad. They wouldn’t even pretend to be. But he was afraid, nonetheless, that they’d be…

Yuuri didn’t know what they would be. Which was the entire problem.

It left way too much room for his mind to play tricks.

The bond pulsed inside his chest, Victor’s presence alone soothing some of the fear. Enough of it for Yuuri to try to continue, at least.

“I...have something to tell you,” Yuuri said. Both of his parents sat up a bit straighter, smiles still warm and genuine.

He took a deep breath, sending a pulse of love through the bond when Victor squeezed his knee in support.  

“Victor’s--we’re…” his throat closed up. The words wouldn’t come.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t say them -- he had. Many times now.

It was that he had to say it to his parents -- whom he’d already told Victor _wasn’t_ his soulmate. Inside, Yuuri cringed.

“I’m Yuuri’s soulmate,” Victor said, moving his hand from Yuuri’s knee under the table to lace their fingers together on top if it, his ring glinting in the light.

Hiroko gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Surprised, but also delighted.  

Toshio blinked, startled, but not unhappy.

“Well, isn’t this a happy surprise. Yuuri, why didn’t you tell us?” he asked, genuinely curious. Not a single accusatory undertone that Yuuri had been afraid of hearing from them.

(Because the truth was, he never heard anger or accusation from his parents. But he was terrified of it. He knew it would sound exactly like disappointment. And he’d worked so hard to make them proud.)

“I--”

“He didn’t remember.” Victor said, eyes serious and jaw firm. His shoulders were square, his back straight.

He was taking this on, telling them so Yuuri didn’t have to, he realized, instantly aware of what Victor was doing thanks to the bond.

“We exchanged our first words at the banquet after last year’s Grand Prix Final. But Yuuri had had a bit to drink and well…” Victor shot Yuuri a look. A warm one, full of love.

“He didn’t remember. We didn’t realize it until Barcelona. I thought he knew, but that he just didn’t want me,” Victor said with a shrug. Downplaying how much grief Yuuri had caused them by forgetting, glossing over the most embarrassing parts of the story to spare his soulmate any further embarrassment…

If there had been any piece of his heart that hadn’t belonged to Victor already, it fell for him at that exact moment.

Toshio guffawed. “Not want you? But Yuuri had all those posters of you!” he said, raising a hand and half pointing at Yuuri, half pointing at the wall.

_Oh no._

Yuuri’s face flushed. Judging by the heat in his cheeks he was probably beet red.

Victor turned to him, eyes widening, sparkles of joy coming to life in the ocean blue.

“Posters?” It was light and airy, like Victor almost couldn’t believe it. His mouth was doing that heart-shaped thing it did when he was really happy.

“You had posters of me?” he grabbed both of Yuuri’s hands, holding them up between them. “Yuuri, is this true?”

“What?! No! Of course it’s not true!” Yuuri tried to jerk away, frantically shaking his head, but Victor only laughed, able to feel the truth -- and Yuuri’s horror -- through the bond.

Victor tugged, and Yuuri tumbled forward into his arms.  “No one has ever been able to surprise and inspire me like you, Yuuri,” Victor whispered into his ear, one hand cradling the back of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri blushed, but his arms crept around Victor’s waist.

Hiroko sighed, a happy, dreamy sigh. “I’m so happy. For both of you,” she said, clapping her hands together.

“We weren’t trying to keep it from you or anything,” Yuuri said, words muffled from where his face was squished into Victor’s abdomen.

“Oh, I know,” Hiroko said. “You never would have been so worried about falling in love with him if you’d known you were soulmates.”

She tilted her head to the side, her smile completely innocent to the torrent of embarrassment she’d just spent cascading through her done.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, forcing his soulmate away from him. Yuuri squirmed in Victor’s grip, eyes darting around the room, looking everywhere except at Victor.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was soft and insistent and impossible to ignore, almost like their soulbond pulled Yuuri’s eyes up to meet Victor’s gaze.

“Were you in love with me…” Victor asked, “even when you thought I _wasn’t_ your soulmate?”

Yuuri nodded, too bashful to speak.

_Yeah, I did._

Yuuri didn’t need words. He had the bond.

And the look on Victor’s face…

This smile was even bigger than the one he’d given Yuuri when he’d asked Victor to stay on as his coach.

Everything about Victor softened, melting. “You are the greatest gift I could have ever asked for, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor said, the back of one hand caressing Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri leaned into it for a moment, savouring the touch before Victor pulled away and turned to face Yuuri’s parents.

A creeping sliver of dread crawled up Yuuri’s spine as Victor shot his parents his most dazzling smile.

“Given that we are soulmates and Yuuri is madly in love with me--”

Yuuri squawked.

“--I would like to formally ask permission to marry your son.” Victor bowed to Yuuri’s parents, hands on his knees, stopping just before he hit his head on the dining room table.

The entire room was silent for a moment, taking in Victor’s words.

Yuuri was...had Victor really just asked--

Hiroko laughed and clapped her hands. “How wonderful!”

Toshio smiled at Victor. “We’d be delighted to have you as part of the family.”

The warmth in their voices was real, and a part of Yuuri that had been sitting tightly coiled loosened. He’d known they’d be happy but actually seeing their reactions was different from knowing it.

“Wonderful!” Victor sat up, that heart-shaped grin plastered across his mouth. “We’re waiting till Yuuri wins gold though. And he’ll have to work extra hard now that he’ll be competing against me again,” Victor winked at Yuuri.

Like Yuuri wasn’t going to have to work his ass off for the five world championships he’d promised Victor already...

“Oh, Vicchan, are you returning to skating?” Hiroko asked

Victor nodded. “Yes, Yakov has agreed to coach me again. But I’ll still be Yuuri’s coach too. If nothing else it’ll make for an interesting season!”

Victor beamed and Yuuri didn’t have the heart to point out that “interesting” was often a synonym for “disastrous”.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking around the room. It felt like he’d just gotten back and now he’d been leaving again.

“Yeah...about that,” Yuuri said to his parents. “How would you two feel about us moving to St. Petersburg? Victor’s coach is there and--”

His mom cut him off with a raised hand. “We know dear. Your training is important.”

We’ll miss you,” Toshio said, “but it’s for the best.”

A relieved sigh escaped Yuuri’s lips. His parents had never stood in the way of his training before, but there was always that insistent, annoying little voice in the back of his head that they’d say no. That they’d be mad. That they’d want him to stay...and that he’d have to say yes.

“Da. Thank you! Of course we’ll be back for the wedding!”

What!?” Yuuri looked up, aghast. Victor’s smile threatened to engulf his face.

“Well of course we’d have the wedding here,” Victor said, reasonably. As though he couldn’t imagine anything else. “Imagine the publicity for Hasetsu! And the inn!”

“We could sell souvenirs!’ Toshio said, slapping his hands on the table and leaning forward.

“And stay in the hot springs!” Victor said, gesturing excitedly with his hands as the two of them immediately started planning the media and publicity frenzy for Yuutopia.

“Oh no,” Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Here they go again…” his mother said, watching the two men become more and more animated. The soft smile on her face, however, was kind.

Turning to her son, she gave him a small, secret smile. “I’m happy for you, dear.”

Yuuri nodded, glancing over at Victor, who had risen to do some form of strange, interpretative dance trying to explain something to his father, who was nodding along animatedly. One shoulder of his green robe was falling off and he was so beautiful Yuuri’s heart ached with it.

Somehow, this man was his.

“I’d still choose him,” he whispered, hands fisting in his sweatpants. “Even if he wasn’t my soulmate.”

Hiroko’s smile grew wider. “I know.”

 

\-----

 

**Onsen on Eros** @onsen-on-eros   
OMG YOU GUYS @hamsterchit @goldacometti @lil__neko @tigers-eye_blind @viknik4ov-4evr

I JUST SAW A MOVING TRUCK

OUTSIDE VICTOR’S APARTMENT

 

**Phichit ChulaCAN** @hamsterchit   
@hamsterchit What? Victor’s back in St. Petersburg?!!! 

 

**Tiny Kitten** @lil__neko  
@onsen-on-eros  Oh man, I hope they didn’t break up!

 

**#1 Victor Fan** @vikniki4ov-4evr

@lil__neko  Pssh, please. Like they’d ever break up. They’re SOULMATES.

 

**GO YURATCHKA!** @tigers-eye_blind  
@onsen-on-eros  If Victor’s coming back he needs to start training again and Yakov is the only coach he’ll work with

 

**Phichit ChulaCAN** @hamsterchit  
@onsen-on-eros   Do you think they’re maybe doing long distance?

 

**Onsen on Eros** @onsen-on-eros   
YUURI KATSUKI IS UNLOADING STUFF AND TAKING BOXES INSIDE ASKJSENAISDAKJNWFE

 

**Tiny Kitten** @lil__neko  
@onsen-on-eros  Maybe he’s just helping Victor move back?

 

**Phichit ChulaCAN** @hamsterchit   
@lil__neko Nuh uh. No way. Not happening. Remember Katsuki’s press conference? They’re TOGETHER.

 

**Ballerina Ice Queen** @icyarabesque

@hamsterchit  lol whut? nothing official's been posted

 

**GO YURATCHKA!** @tigers-eye_blind  
their #GPF ex skate was pretty damn close to official

unless you just skate incredibly romantic routines with YOUR students? @icyarabesque 

 

**dat ass tho** @goldacometti  
@icyarabesque  clearly you missed this: Nikforov returning to competiton...

 

**Winter Rain** @winterrain   
Oh man you guys...how’s @YuriPlisetsky  going to take this?

 

**Onsen on Eros** @onsen-on-eros   
@winterrain  OMG TWO YUURIS AT THE SAME RINK I CAN”T EVEN askldskjndvowenfnj

 

**Phichit ChulaCAN** @hamsterchit   
@winterrain @onsen-on-eros  THIS SEASON IS GONNA BE AWESOME! :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks later:
> 
> Yakov keeps yelling at Victor to get back to work. Victor won’t stop kissing Yuuri on the ice. Yuuri has nearly broken his neck several times trying to escape his fiance and actually practice. Yurio is getting an ulcer from disgust-induced acid reflux. And Mila is putting it ALL on Instagram.
> 
> (Georgi, for once, is considered the SANE one at the rink.)
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for not being able to squeeze Yurio's reaction in. I know it was desired by several people. I'm actually sort of saving it for Davai. 
> 
> Speaking of which... Davai (the Otayuri sequel) is coming! I've got a few things on the go, plus I write for my job, so it's slow going but I hope this tides you over. (For reference's sake I'm about maybe a quarter done the bare-bones draft? So like...1/8th done the fic? It'll probably be just as long as Yes was...if not longer TT_TT) 
> 
> For any updates, you can follow me on Tumblr: [pangallimaufry](https://pangallimaufry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
